


The Play's the Thing

by goodmorninglovelies



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, Laughter, M/M, Sex Blooper, Spanking, Spanksgiving, patrick is a committed actor okay, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglovelies/pseuds/goodmorninglovelies
Summary: David and Patrick try a bit of roleplay. Laughter and spankings ensue.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 59
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been pondering ideas for this pair for a while, but finally decided to take the plunge and write something. 
> 
> Set somewhere in the indeterminate future where Patrick and David live in a home with an office, because the logistics of a studio apartment were creating problems for this story :P.
> 
> I skipped a lot of the talking that should come with any bdsm play, but please assume this is not the first time they've done this and they have a safeword firmly in place.

David paused outside the door, gathering himself. He rolled his head, stretching his neck muscles before shaking out his hands and taking a deep breath. He knocked lightly on the door. 

“Come in,” a firm voice came from inside the office. 

David opened the door slowly. There was Patrick sitting in the office chair, reading glasses perched on his nose as he shuffled through the papers on the desk in front of him. He was dressed in a tweed jacket David had never seen, complete with elbow patches.

“Ah yes. Mr. Rose. Come and sit down.” David eased himself into the seat in front of Patrick. Patrick peered at David over his reading glasses, eyeing him sternly. David squirmed in his seat. Who knew ill-fitting tweed jackets could be such a turn on? And the glasses. Never before had Alexis’s description of Patrick as a button been more applicable. They were somehow simultaneously both hot and adorable. 

“Mr. Rose!” barked Patrick. David jumped, startled out of his reverie. “I asked you a question.” 

“I’m sorry, sir. What was that?”

“I said, do you know why I called you in here today?”

“No, Professor Brewer.” 

Patrick stood up and walked around the desk until he was standing beside David. “This essay. Do you recognize it?” Patrick tossed down a stack of papers in front of David. David screwed up his mouth and glanced over at the paper. Printed boldly across the top of the page was _Sand and Stone: A Defense of the Perfect Color Palate, by David Rose. _

Before he could stop himself, a laugh tumbled out of him. “Oh my GOD, Patrick, I can’t believe you. You actually wrote something?” David scanned through the essay delightedly, chuckling as various phrases jumped out at him: _minimalist Bauhaus aesthetic…Goop-approved hand-woven textiles…always avoid fugly red brooms._

Patrick crossed his arms and glared. “Mr. Rose, you will refrain from using such familiarity. I assure you there is nothing funny about this.” David’s chuckles only turned to full-throated laughs, his delight at Patrick’s full commitment to the bit mixing with the latent nervous energy he had about playing the game. 

Patrick uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips, his glare intensifying. “Don’t you think you’re in enough trouble already?”

With every word, David just laughed harder.

“Okay, David, get a hold of yourself.” 

“I’m sorry! I just…I can’t believe you actually wrote an essay!” He took a breath, trying to control his laughter. “And where did you get that coat? Please tell me…please tell me you didn’t pay actual money for it, Patrick.”

“From the costume closet from the last play. Now stop that. Pull yourself together.” David tried. Really he did. But he couldn’t. “David. This was your idea.” Patrick looked at David with fond exasperation. 

David took a deep breath, his laughter finally subsiding. “I know it was! Can you blame me? I mean, it’s not my fault you were so hot as Henry Higgins. It gave me ideas!” David gesticulated wildly as he spoke. He paused to tilt his head and look at Patrick. “So if you think about it, really, I think it was actually you who started this.” 

“Oh I started it, did I?”

David nodded firmly. “Yep. This is on you. You basically incepted the idea into my head,” he sassed, crossing his legs and giving Patrick a haughty look.

Patrick’s eyes twinkled. “Maybe I’m just a committed actor, David.” 

David eyed the essay, and then glanced back at Patrick. “Oh yes, you definitely are.”

Patrick grinned and leaned down, grasping the back of David’s neck and pulling him in for a quick, but heat-filled kiss. Patrick stood back up, clearing his throat and trying for severity. “Okay. Now, do you want to do this or not? No more laughing.”

David schooled his expression into something resembling chastisement and tried to calm the fluttering in his stomach. Nervousness mixed with arousal. He uncrossed his legs and sat up straighter. 

“Okay okay. I’m good now.”

“Alright. Where were we? Right.” Patrick put his hands back on his hips and fixed David with a glare again. “Mr. Rose, do you recognize this essay?”

“Yes, Professor Brewer. It’s the paper I turned in last week.”

“Yes, and why do you think I asked you here to discuss it?”

David squirmed in his seat again. God, Patrick was good at the stern professor thing. “I don’t know, Professor Brewer.”

“Oh I think you do, Mr. Rose. This essay is plagiarized. Do you know the penalty for plagiarism here?” David shook his head. “Immediate expulsion.”

“Oh please, Professor Brewer. Please don’t expel me. I’ll do anything!”

Patrick looked thoughtful. “Well, I suppose since this is your first offense, we can deal with your punishment privately this time. Stand up. Take down your pants.”

David stood up and fumbled with his button. He thought of arguing, of drawing this out, but the prospect of what was to come was too appealing. He dropped his pants and fluttered his hands at the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

“Those too,” Patrick said firmly, with a nod at the briefs. David pushed them down to his knees. “Bend over. Elbows on the desk, feet spread, bottom up.” 

David obeyed and bent over the desk. He spread his feet as far as the pants tangled around his ankles would allow and arched his back, pushing his ass up in open invitation. The fluttering in his stomach intensified as he lay there, nervously, but excitedly anticipating what was to come. 

Patrick lay a hand on his lower back and gently, but firmly pressed down, pushing his ass out even further. He used his other hand to rub slow, soothing circles into each cheek. David relaxed into the sensation. Suddenly, Patrick lifted his hand and brought it back down on David’s left cheek with a solid smack. David drew in a sharp intake of breath as the sting seeped into him, before sighing happily. Patrick was the best spanker. He had a knack for getting just the right level of firmness, hard enough to sting and burn in the most appealing way but never crossing over into the bad kind of pain. And David knew it would just get better. Patrick matched the first swat with a slap to the right side, pausing to rub the sting in. 

“This is what happens to bad boys who plagiarize,” Patrick said, settling into the rhythm of the spanking. Swat after swat rained down on David’s ass. Patrick went back and forth, hitting the crowns of each cheek but also the tender underside where bottom met thigh. Occasionally a smack would catch him across both cheeks, the force of the swat sending reverberations straight to his core. David loved it. He melted into the burning feeling, pain mixing headily with arousal. His cock was hard and leaking, and he pushed back into the spanking, silently asking for more. 

Patrick paused to rub, running his hand from the top of David’s ass down his thighs and back up again. “You’re doing so good, baby. You’re so good for me,” he murmured as he rubbed. “You can relax a bit” he said with a gentle pat. 

David pillowed his head on his arms and made a noise of contentment. He turned his head to look at Patrick with glassy eyes and an adoring expression. “Mmm, do you call all your students baby, Professor Brewer?”

Patrick snorted and grinned before leaning down to kiss David on the temple. “Only the really cute ones, Mr. Rose,” he said with a wink. “Now,” he said, schooling his expression. “Have you learned your lesson?”

David looked back at Patrick and hesitated. He could say he had, and they would move on to the next portion of the evening. His ass was on fire, and he knew he’d be feeling it tomorrow. But he was in that heady, somewhat reckless space where he wanted more. More pain. More sensation. More something. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wooden ruler, lying seemingly innocuously on Patrick’s desk. “Um, almost? But maybe not quite? Maybe the ruler will really help it sink in?”

Patrick followed David’s gaze to the heavy wooden ruler and raised his eyebrows. He picked it up, testing its weight in his hand. “Okay David, and how many do you think with this to finish the lesson?”

David squirmed, shifting his feet while he stay prone over the desk. “Maybe ten?”

Patrick rubbed David’s ass again and looked at it thoughtfully before shifting his gaze back to look at David. “How about we see if you’re feeling a little more educated after five, hmm?” He took the ruler and patted David’s rump gently. “Count them for me, baby.”

He brought the ruler down firmly with a loud smack. “Oh! One,” David said with a wiggle.

“A little different than my hand, yeah?” Patrick said, bringing the ruler down for a second time.

“Ouch! Yes, two.” Another smack. “Three” came out a little shaky.

“Good boy,” praised Patrick as he stopped to stroke David’s hair. He pulled his hand all the way down David’s back. “You’re so good. We’re almost done now.”

Another smack. “Four” was a little watery and David was grateful he’d been talked down from ten.

Finally the last one came down. “Five!” David sagged in relief, burying his head in his arms and panting over the desk.

Patrick leaned down to kiss the back of his head. “How about now? Did the lesson sink in?” he breathed into David’s ear

David groaned. He felt wrecked. He felt amazing. “Yes, Patrick. Yes I promise it did.”

“Good,” said Patrick with a nip to David’s ear. He stood up and gently pulled David from the desk, helping him step out of his pants and underwear. He pulled David’s sweater over his head leaving him fully naked and stepped in for a soft, exploring kiss. When he pulled away, David let out a small noise of protest. “Sorry, baby. Let me get some of these clothes out of the way. We’re a bit mismatched at the moment. And I think you’ll be a lot happier if we move this to a bedroom. I think your tender ass will enjoy a soft bed more than a hard desk,” he said with a smirk.

They made their way to the bed room, fingers tangled together, stopping for kisses all the way. Patrick made quick work of his clothes and grabbed the lube from the bedside table as he pushed David down on the bed. They were both hard and aching for each other, the earlier game long since given way to desperate arousal. 

Patrick straddled David. “Gonna ride you, David,” he said as he leaned down and gently bit at the juncture between neck and shoulder. David moaned, awash in sensation. “It’s gonna feel so good.” Patrick sat back up and opened the lube, coating David’s fingers. “Help me get ready for you, hmm?” He guided David’s fingers back to his rim. David’s cock jumped as he gently pressed his fingers into Patrick. God, David loved fingering Patrick, loved watching the expressions on his face as David gently opened him. 

“Oh god David, that feels so good.” Patrick leaned down to kiss David, exploring his mouth even has David kept working his fingers. Finally, Patrick sat back up, ready, grasping David’s wrist and pressing it down into the mattress as he lifted himself up and onto David’s cock. He settled himself firmly and began to rock, stroking his own cock as he moved. They moved together, both lost in the feeling. David came first grasping at Patrick’s hips as he thrust into him with a moan, and Patrick followed right after before collapsing on top of David’s chest. 

\---

David lay there unmoving. Had he died, he wondered? Could one die of perfect sex and spanking? If so, he definitely had. Oh well, it had been worth it. He’d had a good run and it ended with perfection. Patrick rolled off of him, shifting to move from the bed, and David whined. He was very much alive, apparently, and he wanted Patrick to stay right there. 

“Shh, baby. Stay there. I’m just gonna get a couple things.” He soothed David with a stroke and a kiss. David quieted, drifting in between sleep and wakefulness as Patrick gathered supplies. He returned with a warm cloth and wiped David down, cleaning the come from his chest. He coaxed David onto his stomach and gently rubbed arnica gel into his ass. Finally, Patrick climbed back into bed, pulling David onto his chest and tucking him into his shoulder. 

“I love you, Patrick,” David murmured, cuddling into him.

“I love you, David.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda: The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author works out some of her anxieties about kink through tender next morning de-briefing. In full disclosure, it is very short and has no actual smut. Just feelings and chats.

David felt a cool rush of air at his back and stirred. He was lying face down on the bed, his head buried in a pillow. 

“Shh,” Patrick murmured, running his fingers soothingly over David’s hair as he pulled the blankets back up over him. “I was just checking the damage from last night. The ruler did a bit of a number on you. Are you okay?”

“Mmm. I’m wonderful. Maybe a little sore all over, but in a good way.” David shifted to his side and cuddled into Patrick, burying his head in his neck. Patrick gathered him in, pulling one of David’s legs up and over his body and stroking up and down David’s side. David hummed with contentment before asking quietly, “What about you? Was it okay for you? I know I pushed a little further than we’ve gone before.” 

“Yep. I just channeled the memory of you making me change the scarf display at the store seven times, because it wasn’t ‘telling the right color story,’ and suddenly I had no problem smacking you,” Patrick teased.

“Excuse me.” David reared back with an offended look. “I’ll have you know those scarves are selling much better now that we’ve landed on the correct display layout. I can’t help it if my creative vision drives us to explore a number of options.”

Patrick smiled at him fondly. “Of course. Your creative vision. You know how I love your creative vision.” He leaned over to kiss the corner of David’s mouth.

“Hmph,” David pouted. “Well _some_ people think I’m delightful.”

Patrick leaned back to look him square in the eye. “You are delightful, David. You’re perfect,” he said simply, and sincerely.

“Well, I don’t know about that,” David deflected, but he was mollified as he lay back down with his head in the crook of Patrick’s shoulder. “But seriously, was that okay for you? Because we don’t have to do it if you don’t like it. I should probably have talked to you about the ruler thing first rather than springing it on you.”

Patrick kissed the top of David’s head. “I liked it, David. I like playing with you. I was surprised how much I liked it the first time I spanked you. And I liked the thing with the ruler too.” He fidgeted slightly, bringing a hand back to scratch the back of his head. “I like how much you like it, and…I don’t know. I guess…I guess it makes me feel good that you trust me to do it. Trust me to take care of you.”

“I do trust you,” said David softly. 

Patrick shifted down and onto his side, so he was facing David. “Plus I get a really great view. I get to see your ass up and presented to me while I turn it red and squirming. What’s not to like about that?”

David tucked the corner of his mouth into the half smile Patrick found so charming. “Well. As long you’re getting something out of it.”

"I am, David. More than a few things. I promise. Now," he said leaning over for a smacking kiss "up and at 'em. What do you want for breakfast?"

David groaned and flopped on his back before forcing himself from bed to start the day. If mornings must be dealt with, at least he had Patrick to face them with.


End file.
